Show biz
by The Hell-Jester
Summary: How far would you go to protect your wife and Child?
1. Homecoming

Samuel grinned. Happiest fucking day of his life. His dog tags hung from his neck, reflecting the Miami sun. His Wife, Katherine and Daughter Patricia were waiting for him, He was going to suprise them, He pulled up into his parking lot and strode up the stairs, coming to the door and took a deep breath. He reached for the door knob only for the door swing open at his touch.

"Kathy...? Patty...?"

The entire apartment was empty, There was a picture on the wall of Sam and his family. He smiled at the memory. Upon the Coffee Table was a box with his name scribbled on the side, he walked over to it and opened the box. There was a single piece of paper on top. Sam picked it up and read it,

_Dear Samuel,_

_We have your wife and Daughter. Do not call the Police, we have installed Cameras all over the city. Your job is simple. Go to this address, and kill everyone there. Do not take anything not inside the Box. Inside, you will find your costume, your weaponry and some incentive. Remember, the more brutal, the better._

_Love, _

_The Director._

Sam put the letter down and looked inside the box, he took out a latex bunny mask, he looked at it and put it on a table, Next he pulled out a foot of Broom Handle with a jagged piece of metal duct taped to it, He looked down at it and put on the table and reached into the box, his breath caught in his throat.

It was a pair of human fingers.

Sam dropped it with the realization:IThe bastards had sent him his wife and child's fingers!/I Sam grabbed the last remaining item in the box, a piece of parchment with the words "Rabbit Hunt" and an address. He sighed and walked to the bedroom, taking off his Army Uniform and putting on a pair of jeans, a blue jacket and a pair of Leather Gloves. He looked at the rabbit mask and sighed. He walked out, grabbing the Shiv, the address and his keys.

He came to a slum in the bad side of town, particularly an abandoned warehouse. He looked at the rabbit mask and then at a poster of a Rabbit, it's organs hanging out. Over in bold was the words "Rabbit Hunt." Great. He was the star of the snuff film. He got out, holding his Shiv and walked through a hole the fence. The Yard was covered with Crates, Sam ducked behind one and looked out from behind it, a man wearing a Wolf Mask was walking down the row, they held a pocket knife. He was looking around, possibly looking for the rabbit. Sam quickly snuck around a pile of crates. The Rabbit Lifted it's weapon. IThe more brutal. The Better./I He seized the Wolf by the Shoulder and rammed the blade into the Wolf's throat, ripping it out and stabbing the man through the eye before dragging the body out of sight, Sam looked at the corpse, numbed from his time in Afghanistan. The thought crossed his mind of stealing the man's mask, but he doubted the Director would like that, He got up and crawled his way down row, a shout rose up from behind him. The Body had been found. Sam whirled on his feet and sprinted back, A wolf stuck his head out and saw him, The Rabbit launched himself forward, slamming into the man. Samuel grabbed his Shiv and stabbed the man in the stomach several times, His jacket turning red as He embedded the blade inside the man's chest. Sam got to his feet, he was covered in blood. He reached for the shiv and pulled, useless. It was stuck. Sam searched the Wolf's body and found a screwdriver.

The Director smiled, he sat on a overused couch, he was naked except for a pair of boxers and socks, He grinned, across from him, a pile of monitors showed his latest star. He got up and went to the Closet, opening it, a girl, blindfolded and gagged fell out. She writhed around in her bonds but a kick to the rib silenced her. He took her over to the couch.

"Watch this shit!"

The girl looked on, tears forming from the corners of her eyes. A scream issued from the next room, the man rolled his eyes.

"Bitch is too damn loud."

He opened the door.

"Shut her up."

The next scream was muffled slightly and he sat down with a satisfied grunt, he turned to the girl.

"So, you like bunnies?"

Sam walked through the door. The warehouse was converted into some sort of hellish filming studio, He looked around, Posters of Snuff Films lined the walls, dumpsters were shoved into the corners. The smell informed him of it's contents. In the center was a chair, nailed to the floor under a bare bulb and in front of a tripod holding a film camera. Sam felt sick just thinking about it. From a strategical aspect, this place was a nightmare. There were almost no places to hide aside from the dumpsters, he could not fight like this, a door opened, a bulky man wearing football pads and a wolf mask walked in. He held a nail studded baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, he sized Sam up.

"Well, whaddya know? The Rabbit's a cocksucker on the wrong side of the border. This, This is fucking embarrassing if my men couldn't stop one goddamn cholo. Honestly, if I was told that I would get paid for killing one you shits, I wouldn't have charged extra!"

This guy clearly thought high of himself. Time to piss him off.

"Sure you would. I doubt you career in cock sucking pays well."

The man stopped.

"What did you just say?"

"I mean, honestly, your face looks like an asshole, I'm sure enough people would get mistaken."

The man shouted several racial slurs and charged, Sam jumped back, a nail cutting through his jacket and leaving a thin cut, The Wolf was swinging, launching brutal wild strikes that would easily crush bone, Sam jumped back, crashing into the Tripod and falling to the ground, The Wolf lifted his bat and swung down, The Rabbit rolled out of the way and sprung to his feet, burying the screwdriver into the man's bicep and twisted. The Wolf screamed in pain as Samuel ripped the weapon out and stabbed him several times in the neck. His opponent fell onto his hands and knees. The Rabbit smashed his head into the chair and stomped on his neck, breaking it before stomping on his head several times. Exhausted, Sam collapsed into the chair, limply leaning back next to the headless corpse, a phone rang,causing the victor to look around before realizing it was in the Wolf's Pocket, taking it out, he answered it.

"Was that good enough you sick fuck?"

_Your daughter loved it, She loved every moment of it._

The Color drained out of Sam's face...He was showing them the video.

_I'm sure she loves you all the same. At least you spared her from the same fate of her mother._

Sam's breath caught in his throat.

"W-what?"

_Well, we bet how long you would last, Kathy was the...Appetizer, unfortunately, now there is no main course, so I guess I'm going to tell them their meal's over._

There was a muffled scream,

_Hear this Sam, This is what you're putting your family through if you don't act._

The Call went dead, Sam quickly ripped his mask off and vomiting, falling to his knees, retching and coughing. He stood, shaky, He vomited again, and stumbled back to his car.


	2. Pigskin

_Sam looked down at his suitcase He looked up at Katherine, standing in front of the bathroom naked and dripping wet._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Sam nodded sadly._

"_Are you okay?"_

_His wife Smiled._

"_Of course I am, Soldier Boy. You're here for us."_

_Sam kissed her._

"_Promise you'll look after Her?"_

_Katherine smiled, faking annoyance._

"_She's my daughter too!"_

_Sam raised his hands_

"_Sure...Listen, I promise. This is the last time I'll be going. I promise you. After I get back from this tour, we'll move. Get a house, A home...Not this Apartment."_

_Kathy smiled, wrapping her arms around him._

"_I'll make sure to be here when you're back."_

"_A real knight in shining armor huh?"_

"_Of course..."_

_They exchanged a kiss._

Sam leaned back, He looked at the DVD on his table, It was titled "Rabbit Hunt." He felt sick and opened the case. Inside, was a note. He opened it,

_Good news Sam!_

_You're a fucking movie star! You're in the sequel! _

_Just head to the Address given at the end of the movie, and remember: No Weaponry other then what you find or is given to you. Do it for your family Sam._

Sam put the movie in, picked up the remote and fast forwarded to the end. He got the address and walked down stairs, carrying the mask, he got into his car and drove off, He drove for seemingly forever until at last, he came to a meat packing factory. It was dark, and looked as if it was ready to rain, He looked at the fence, noting the poster, pig faced man covered in blood. T_he Lords of the Butchery_ Sam paid it no Heed and put the mask on, he pushed open the fence, a length of barbed wire was on the ground, carefully, Sam picked it up. Would make a nice Garrote, he took a deep breath and put the mask on, Carefully walking close to the wall when he glanced around the corner, a man wearing a pig mask was urinating on the wall, whistling as he did so. Sam sprinted forward, the man turned just as Sam seized his head and slammed it into the brick wall, He then tightened the Barbed wire tightly around the Pig's neck, putting his foot on the small of the back and pushing, blood pooled on the ground ad the Pig stopped struggling, Sam let the body drop and dragged It back, out of the way of the door way. He searched the body for weapons and paused, there was a pig pen. The Pigs were all squealing, Sam glanced at the body,...Pigs ate anything...He hefted the body and threw it into the pen and left, He opened the door. It was a hallway leading to another set of doors, Two pigs stood at it,

"Damn! How long has Paul been gone?"

"Bastards pisses more then most pregnant women."

"Great. Now I need to Leak."

"Tell that dick to hurry up!"

The Pig turned, causing the Rabbit to duck back outside, pressed against the wall. When his prey came out, Sam launched himself forward, slamming into the man's legs, knocking to the ground, He put his knee on the man's back and wrapped the wire around his neck, He put his other foot on the man's head and pulled, Sawing back and forth until the Wire caught against bone, He threw the Body down, searching body, finding only a Flashlight, He sighed, picking it up. It was hefty, and would make a good club, He strode into the Hallway. The Other pig looked at him,

"Bil-"

He Shined the flashlight into the man's eyes,

"JESUS! THE FUCK WAS THAT FO-"

Sam flipped the Flashlight in his grip and swung, slamming it into the man's face with a loud crack, the Man stumbled back, Sam struck his knee cap, shattering it, he then shoved the object against the man's throat, crushing his windpipe. He left the man suffocating and struggling as he walked through the doorway, a kitchen. A Bulky man wearing nothing but a butcher's smock was cutting something up, He turned.

"The hell are you shi-"

He saw Sam, lifting his cleaver.

"HEY! GUY'S IT'S THE FUCKING RABBIT!"

Sam cursed, the man slowly stepped towards him, carefully. Sam could hear more Pigs coming throughout the halls, he quickly swung upwards, striking the man in the groin with the heavy Flashlight, The Pig fell to his knees as Sam sprinted down the hall through which he came, He stopped and glanced at the corpse, before running outside. Even with the changed mask, the pig in the kitchen could probably tell instantly. He continued to sprint til he turned the corner where he had made the night's first kill, He gingerly glanced, ten men wearing various clothes and all wearing Pig masks burst out of the Factory, it was raining heavily and the ground was now muddy, the a few slipped and face planted. The Pig in the Butchery walked out, clearly holding his aching genitals.

"Kill that Bastard! You heard what the Boss said!"

Sam groped around for a weapon, grabbing a long, rusty nail sticking out of the wall, He pulled freeing it. Sam crouched, the men were coming in pairs. HE entered into the Pig Pens, vaulting over to crouch inside an empty one. Two men holding flashlights walked inside.

"Smells like shit!"

"Guess what dumb ass? It is shit!"

Sam crouched deeper into the shadows, the men passed. Silently, he climbed over the fence and stalked towards them. The shorter one turned.

"Jesus, that's the biggest pile of Crap I'd ever seen."

Sam swung down with his Flashlight, knocking the taller one out cold, his companion turned, Sam lashed out, striking the man across the face, he shoved the Pig's face into the pile of feces, putting his foot on the man's head, forcing him deeper until he stopped struggling, Sam stepped back. He walked over and picked up a shovel, putting the the edge to the back of the Pig's neck, he put his foot on the shovel and put his weight on it. The shovel clanged across the ground, turning the ground red with blood. He lifted the Shovel and held it over his shoulder, walking out towards the doorway. No pigs were In immediate sight, He dropped the shovel and started to stalk back to the kitchen. He opened the doorway and was immediately seized by the Butcher.

"RABBIT!"

He wrapped his hand around Sam's neck and squeezed, lifting his cleaver with the other hand, Sam swung, striking him in the head, the pig stumbled back, leaning against the table for balance, Sam grabbed his head, stabbing the Nail into the man's eye, the pig screamed. Sam grabbed His Meat cleaver and swung, burying it into the man's head, he put his foot on the man's shoulder and ripped the blade out. He looked down at the meat cleaver, he walked into a room, numerous pig corpses hung from hooks. It was a meat locker. He closed the door, jumping as it slammed shut, He shook his head, _He was getting Paranoid_. He groaned, when he heard a loud clanging of boots on metal, He leapt, hanging onto one of the hooks, the pig carefully walked through the row of corpses.

"Where are you?"

He looked around, Sam leapt forward, stabbing into his eye with the hook, the Pig fell to his knees, screaming in pain, Sam put his foot on the back of his victim and pulled, ripping through the Pig's head.

The Director smiled, he looked at the little girl, she was strapped to a chair, her eyes held open by a grace as she was forced to watch The rabbit murder dozens of people.

"Look at what your father's done!"

Tears were flowing from her face, another scream came from the other room. Wow. The woman was a loud one. He looked on as the Rabbit seized a man and smashed his head to a pulp against a meat grinder.

"Aren't you proud of your daddy?"

There was merely a whimper.

Sam walked through a door when he heard clanging behind him, He turned, numerous pigs charged towards him, the rabbit cursed and slammed the door shut, running until he came to a ladder, seeing no other option, he climbed. A rotten smell filled his nostrils, he got to the top, in front of a large window, a man wearing a white tuxedo stood. He wore a pig head, but the rotting smell and the cloud of flies indicated it was an actual pig head, he held a large bowie knife, Sam raised his cleaver, the Pig lunged, Sam jumped back, but the blade cut a deep cut across his chest, he stumbled back, grunting in pain, blood soaking into his jacket, Samuel grunted in pain as the pig circled around for another blow, Sam raised the cleaver, parrying the blade, only to have a heavy fist impact with his cut. The rabbit fell back, the Pig seized his mask,

"Let me see your cock sucking face!"

He pulled the mask off, Sam rammed the cleaver into his thigh, kicking the man back, the Pig dropped the bowie knife. Sam picked up the blade and stabbed it into both of his eyes and cut him across the stomach and finally stabbed him through the mouth, He fell back, the cut in his chest sapping his strength, suddenly, he heard clanging, he looked down at the bottom of the ladder, dozens of pigs were climbing up the ladder, he looked at the window, took a deep breath, sprinted, and jumped through the window, a wooden roof was in front of him, Sam rolled as he hit the roof. He sighed a breath of relief.

Then, with a large crash, the roof shattered beneath him and he plummeted.


	3. Head-to-Head

Sam staggered towards his car, his arm burned with pain, with a grunt, he got into his car and flipped on the lights.

"_Shit!"_

His left arm was, in a word, a mess, a piece of rebar stuck into his Bicep, glass and metal shards studded his forearm, a long rusty nail was stuck in the flesh between his index and middle finger and his thumb was bent at an odd angle, a glance to the rear-view mirror showed numerous bruises, scrapes and a broken nose. He sighed, reaching over with his right arm, he opened the driver's side compartment, a medkit tumbled into the seat, He pulled it over and set on his lap, He took off his left hand glove with his teeth and set to work, first of all, he gripped his thumb and pulled, grunting with pain as the digit popped back into place with a crunch, he twiddled his thumb around, ensuring that it worked before gripping the nail sticking it out of his hand and pulling it out, his vision going red at the edges, he set it down on the dash board, pulling out some medical alcohol, drizzling it on the wound, He sighed, tending to the cuts and bruises on his face. Shit. He had forgotten his mask. He sighed and drove homes.

Sam looked at the Bathroom mirror, grimacing as he swallowed several more pain killers. He leaned back, his arm still stinging under the bandages after he had doused it again in medical alcohol. He sat down on the toilet, suffering in silence. The Phone rang several times, he seized it.

"_You sick bastard! Just give me back my wife and child!"_

There was silence on the other end. Then, a meek voice.

"Sir...This is...Pr-Progressive...May we help you?"

Sam slammed the phone down as hard as he could.

The next day, there was a box in the mail, Sam opened it. His mask, along with another finger and a note.

_Sam, be more Careful about leaving your props around...jesus man. Your wife is running out of fingers. Do you REALLY want to make your lady's life worse?_

Sam ran to the sink and threw up..._Jesus Christ! Katherine! What the fuck were they doing to her!? He had to go to the Police And...And...And then what? Would they know? Would they kill his wife and Daughter? What about all the people he had murdered? Why wasn't that being investigated or anything? _Sam sat down. _Maybe he was getting Paranoid. _Either way, he still jumped at the sound of the phone call.

"Hello?"

_Sam, I know this relationship isn't really working...So, I decided to let you speak to your wife...talk to him sweetie._

Sam turned pale at what he heard. Screams and sounds that didn't even sound human...He ran to the couch and vomited, covering the already grimy sink in Bile. He put the phone up to his ear.

_"If I ever get my hands on you. You sick fuck..."_

_ "Watch the language, your daughter's already seen enough already..Relax, I haven't hurt her yet. Nemo's just fine with the bitch."_

"Nemo...?"

"_My pet. He was the previous movie star. Relax, he hasn't killed her yet. Just having some fun."_

_ "You bastard!"_

_ "Just shut the fuck up and go to your next film. It's a one on one fight so this should be easy._"

Sam, feeling sick wrote down the address as he was told it. He grabbed his mask, a jacket and a pair of gardening gloves and left, driving for hours to a Gator farm. He got out, looking around before putting on his mask. He walked in, passing a scarecrow, He grabbed a jagged piece of wood and stabbed the scarecrow. Sure enough, it was a corpse. He walked into the Shack, noting numerous cameras all-around, he kept the jagged stick handy in case he needed to kill. He jumped at the sound of a door slamming shut and looked at the man, he was bare chested, wearing jeans and boots, he was Caucasian and wore jeans and combat boots. His face was obscured by a Bear mask. The Ape looked at Sam who took a step back. The Hare and the Bare looked at each other, before the bear lunged forward. Slamming Samuel through the window. The rabbit rolled across the docks, glass shards studding his back, He got to his hands and knees and crawled towards a table, trying to get to his feet, The Beat grabbed his leg, and pulled him back, Sam kicked him in the head. In response, the bear delivered a heavy kick into the Rabbit's testicles, causing the Bunny to writhe in pain. The Bear chuckled and grabbed Sam, forcing him to his feet before throwing him into the table and off the docks, into the water. The water bringing him back to senses...Wait..._There were Gators in the water! _The bear seized him and threw him back onto the docks. Sam got up, his arm was aching from last night's wounds. The man punched him, he felt a rib crack and was slammed into the shack, feeling another blow knock the wind out of his air, The bear looked him in the eye.

"Smile for the ca-"

Sam rammed his thumbs into the man's eyes. The Bear staggered back, screaming in pain and agony. Sam ran forward, kneeing the man in the groin, siezing his head and kneeing in in the face, The man stumbled back. The Rabbit threw a hay maker, feeling the man's nose break even before the crack could be heard. The Bear stumbled back, off into the water. He thrashed around, splashing. Sam could see some Gators were interested, as they swam forward. The Bear grabbed onto the docks pulling himself up before his leg was pulled underwater, he screamed, as he was pulled into the death roll. Sam sat down on the docks and watched as the man screamed and gurgled. The water turning crimson. He glanced, noticing a camera in a tree branch above him. He felt a brutal need to smash that goddamn piece of shit but didn't. It would hurt Katherine more then him, He exhaled, he could taste copper. One of his teeth had became loose from the blow. He sighed, reached into his mouth and ripped the tooth all the way out, grunting with pain before throwing it into the water. He spat out blood and walked back into his car.


	4. Part Of The Show

Sam looked in the mirror, he wore a full black tuxedo, and black leather gloves, he exhaled. The last time he wore this, was his wedding day, now...He didn't even want to think about it. He needed help. Serious, serious help. Therapy...Shit. Who was he kidding? He'd get his ass thrown into prison, And his wife and child...What would happen to the-Fuck. Sam wasn't fooling everyone. He wasn't doing this for his wife or his child. Hell, he was having trouble remembering their goddamn names! This was why he signed up for the army! To kill shit! It felt like sex to kill now..._Fuck. He was losing his mind! _

He picked up the card he had been sent. Tickets to some sort of theater. He cursed. _What the fuck are you doing Sam?_ A guard stood at the door,

"Ticke-"

Sam slammed his head into the doorway and shoved his thumbs into the man's eye sockets. Throwing the body to the ground, he entered the building. Heavy bass pounded, it was a rave. When Sam entered, the music stopped and a light shined down at him, a man walked onto the stage.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen! Our star!"

Sam glared at him, suddenly a naked female was dragged onto the stage by chains attached to meat hooks in her body, her face was obscured by a mesh mask. The man waved for Sam to come up,

"Samuel! Come! Indulge a little!"

The woman was strapped to a chair, Sam got onto the stage, a whirlwind forming in his mind,

_ Why was he doing this?_

The Director extended his hand, a Claw hammer stood in it.

_Was it worth it?_

Samuel took the hammer.

_You don't even know who she is._

Sam wind up, and swung, hearing a crunch as the hammer impacted,

_More!_

Sam swung again, another crunch as Hammer and Jaw connected.

_Again!_

The bunny swung down, the hammer shattered a knee cap before he buried the back of a claw hammer into the shattered joint, shaking it about, warranting a broken, pained scream.

_Make it hurt!_

The Hammer came down.

_Kill._

Again.

_Suffer._

Again.

_Die!_

The Hammer came down one final time as the mesh was stained bright red.

_**Kill.**_

Sam looked back at the crowd, adrenaline pumping through his veins, suddenly a needle was stabbed into his neck, injecting him with a mysterious drug. Sam made a promise that when he awoke, he was going to kill them. When he awoke, he was tied to a Dentist chair, Naked. A man in a surgical apron and a spider mask stood across the room ,

"Welcome to Dr. Spider's live autopsies. Today, we shall research, the rabbit."

"_Let me out of here!"_

The Spider walked over to a table full of miscellaneous object, before shoving a vice into Sam's mouth, keeping it open, He took a pair of pliers and grabbed a back molar, Sam released a muffled scream at the pain as a the tooth was ripped out of his mouth in a blur of pain and blood. The Spider looked at the tooth, walking over to a jar filled with teeth and adding one more to the pile, He went back to the tool table, pulling out a scalpel. Looking at it carefully and Meticulously, he pressed it to the rabbit's abdominal, drawing a thin, but deep red line across the flesh, Sam screamed, struggling against the straps, all that greeted him was a heavy blow with brass knuckles, Sam slumped forward before another scalpel cut across his back, Sam grit his teeth, trying not to scream,

And failing.

The Spider reached onto the table, pulling out a a length of cord and connecting it to a power drill, He took slow, deliberate steps back, stopping a foot in front of the tied Rabbit, with a cold gloved hand, he spread his Sam's thighs, then activated the drill.

That's when the pain happened.

The Drill was forced into the tender meat of Sam's inner thigh, flesh ripping, blood spilling. Sam shrieked as the drill started to grind against the bone. He screamed until his throat when dry, and screamed some more, until he didn't have the energy to, he exhaled, tears and snot running down his face.

"Stop...Please..._Stop..._"

He was sobbing, broken. Helpless, the Spider picked up a car battery and walked forward.

Sam screamed some more.


End file.
